Dla Twojej Przyjemności
by Zilidya D. Ragon
Summary: Adam Lambert pewnego razu ma występ w Londynie i ...


**Dla Twojej Przyjemności**

Autor: Zilidya

Beta: Tyone, MichiruK

Paring: SS/HP i gościnnie Adam Lambert

Spełnienie życzenia Binii. Link tu.

.pl/pgr403/94abc9150000c2064d03cd6a/adam—lambert—

Tekst zaznaczony pogrubieniem to piosenka Adama Lamberta – _For your entertainment_

Kojarzycie sytuację, gdy gdzieś tam w tle leci piosenka i dokładnie opisuje, co w danej chwili robicie?

Mnie zdarza się to bardzo często.

— Severusie, proszę! Nie odchodź! To nie tak miało wyglądać. Zatrzymaj się natychmiast!

Severus nawet się nie odwrócił, gdy młody, czarnowłosy mężczyzna biegł za nim przez śnieg. Nie interesowało go teraz nic poza oddaleniem się od niego jak najszybciej. Bał się, że jeszcze chwila i zmieni zdanie. Sam nie wiedział, czy chce odejść, czy może wysłuchać tego dzieciaka. Nie, to nie był już głupi dzieciak, bachor Potterów.

To był Harry. Jego Harry.

Zatrzymał się powoli, jakby niepewnie. Co miał zrobić?

Skrzypienie śniegu ucichło za jego plecami.

Stali tak na środku ulicy w samym centrum Londynu. Czwarta rano oznaczała całkowicie opustoszałą okolicę. Tylko żółte światła latarni skrzyły się w białym puchu. Odwrócił się z pochyloną głową. Sam wiedział, że jeśli spojrzy w te oczy, będzie stracony.

— Severusie...

— Potter. — Nie odważył się użyć imienia. — Naprawdę nie wiem, czy to ma sens. Ciągnięcie tego to...

— To nie jest żadna pomyłka — dokończył za niego Harry, jak wiele razy ostatnio. Czytał w jego myślach bez użycia zaklęć. — Chcę ciebie, tylko ciebie!

— Nie mogę.

— Dlaczego? Co się nagle zmieniło?

— Ja.

— Słucham? Nie rozumiem — zdziwił się, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.

Severus zauważył, że ten wciąż jest w kapciach i samej bluzie, w tej krótkiej, powycieranej, w której tak uwielbiał chodzić po ich domu.

Ich dom. Cała kamienica. Trzy piętra z czerwonej cegły.

Ich ostoja po całym zgiełku wojny i ukrywania się przed wszystkimi. Nikt nigdy się nie domyślił, że ta dwójka jest ze sobą. Drwiny, kpiny, sarkazm — to wszystko od początku była tylko przykrywka. No, może nie od samego początku. Zaczęło się dopiero po Turnieju Trójmagicznym, gdy zakrwawiony chłopak, trzymając martwego kolegę, pojawił się przed nimi. Nigdy nie patrzył na niego tak jak właśnie tamtego dnia. To już nie było dziecko. To był młody, odważny i pełen poświęcenia mężczyzna.

Piękny niczym anioł... No, nie przesadzajmy. Był normalny — miał ręce, nogi i wszystko na swoim miejscu oraz w odpowiednim rozmiarze. Żadnego pierza nad tyłkiem, też całkowicie normalnym.

Nie widział w nim nic niezwykłego, to był po prostu Harry. Chłopak, który znów postawił się Czarnemu Panu. A jednak coś go wtedy urzekło, ale nie zrozumiał do końca co. Potem sprawy popłynęły jakimś innym nurtem, jakby strumień nienawiści zmienił koryto rzeki i... sam już nie wiedział, co się z nim stało po tamtym dniu.

Jakieś jęki ocuciły obu z tej dziwnej ciszy. Jęki dolatujące z pobliskiego zaułku.

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę równo z Severusem — pewne nawyki nigdy im nie zanikły, choć ponad dwanaście lat to spory kawałek czasu od pokonania wiadomo kogo.

— _Lumos_ — szepnął Harry i zbliżył się do rogu ulicy.

Wychylił głowę i zajrzał w ciemny kąt. Natychmiast też wpadł tam jak wciągnięty.

— Severusie, chodź tu szybko. Tu jest ranny człowiek — usłyszał mężczyzna, choć sam już wbiegał za nim.

Gryfon w każdym calu. Pochylał się nad kimś zaraz za koszami na śmieci pobliskiej restauracji.

Snape przesunął Pottera kawałek i zerknął na znalezisko, teraz już całkowicie nieprzytomne.

— Nieźle dostał. — Rzucił zaklęcie diagnozujące i teraz analizował wynik. — Połamane żebra i spore obrażenia wewnętrzne, ale nie zagrażające życiu. Charłak. Minimalna magia. Reszta to tylko brud, ktoś chyba przeciągnął go przez śmieci. Wezwij kogoś, zabiorą go i się nim zajmą.

W tym momencie mężczyzna, dotąd nieprzytomny, złapał go za poły płaszcza i przyciągnął do siebie.

— Nie, nikogo nie wołajcie. Oni przyjdą i znów mnie zlinczują. — I stracił na powrót przytomność.

Harry spojrzał na Severusa, który tylko wzruszył ramionami, pozostawiając mu decyzję.

— Zabierzemy go do nas. Masz eliksiry leczące w laboratorium, prawda? — To było raczej stwierdzenie faktu niż pytanie.

— Tak, mam.

Zawsze miał. Czasami były przydatne przy ich starych, magicznych kontuzjach. Obaj rozejrzeli się jeszcze raz dla pewności, czy nikogo niepowołanego nie ma w pobliżu, i aportowali się z rannym.

— Najpierw wyleczymy poważniejsze rany, żebra muszą poczekać. Przeciwbólowy i bandaże będą musiały mu na razie wystarczyć. Nie można łączyć...

— Wiem, Severusie — przerwał mu cicho Harry. — Umyję go, a ty idź po eliksiry.

Położył mężczyznę w salonie na sofie. Przywołał miskę z ciepłą wodą i ręczniki. Ostrożnie, by nie powodować niepotrzebnego bólu, obmył rany. Trochę zdziwiła go niezwykła ilość śladów szminki i to w najprzeróżniejszych kolorach. Ślady paznokci także znaczyły sporą część ciała.

— Co z nim? — spytał Severus, wracając.

— Nadal nieprzytomny. Dziwny przypadek. Wygląda, jakby napadło na niego stado kobiet. Wszędzie ślady szminek i paznokci.

Severus pochylił się nad rannym i zaaplikował mu odpowiednie mikstury. Zabandażował żebra, a następnie przykrył kocem. Dopiero teraz miał szansę przyjrzeć się uratowanemu.

Czarnowłosy, młody, wysportowany. Dziwacznie jak dla niego sterczące włosy upodabniały go do Pottera w młodości, bo ten teraz zapuścił je i związywał dla wygody w kucyk.

— Skądś go znam, ale nie pamiętam skąd — odezwał się Harry, stając obok. — Chyba z telewizji, jednak nie jestem pewien.

— Przestępca?

— Nie wiem, ale to tłumaczyłoby lęk przed wezwaniem służb ratunkowych. Nie wyjaśnia jednak szminek. Jeśli jest poszukiwany, to kobiety uciekałyby od niego, a nie odwrotnie.

Ruszył w stronę schodów na piętro, ale zatrzymał się z ręką na barierce.

— Idziesz, Severusie? Uruchomiłem zaklęcia ochronne, powiadomią nas, gdy się ocknie.

Mistrz Eliksirów wiedział, co było ukryte w tym pytaniu.

— Będę spał dziś w zielonej sypialni.

Harry opuścił głowę, nie starał się jednak zmienić jego decyzji.

— Dobranoc, Severusie. Spokojnej nocy.

— Nawzajem.

Kroki jego partnera po chwili ucichły i usłyszał niemal bezgłośne zamknięcie drzwi ich sypialni. Westchnął i także ruszył do łóżka.

Młody mężczyzna otworzył najpierw jedno oko, ale bardzo ostrożnie. Wspomnienia chwilę wcześniej dobiły się do jego jaźni i marzył tylko o tym, by nie obudzić się w koszmarze. Stada kobiet wokół niego nie było, za co od razu podziękował wszystkim bogom — nieważne, czy w nich wierzył, czy nie. Otworzył drugie oko i rozejrzał się.

Znajdował się w jakimś salonie. Ogromny kominek, w którym mogłoby spokojnie stanąć trzech dorosłych, dumnie pysznił się przed nim.

Usiadł, zrzucając koc i łapiąc się za żebra.

Regały pełne książek zapełniały każdą wolną przestrzeń. Nawet pod oknami stały niskie półki, także zastawione literaturą.

— Dzień dobry. Jak się pan czuje? — usłyszał za sobą całkiem miły i, ku jego radości, męski głos.

Jęknął ponownie, gdy chciał się obrócić. Ból w klatce piersiowej zwiększył się i mężczyzna po chwili opadł na sofę.

— Ma pan połamane żebra. Proszę nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów. Zapraszam na śniadanie, panie Lambert.

— Zna mnie pan, panie...?

— Potter. Harry Potter. Zobaczyłem dziś w telewizji pana występ i skojarzyłem, że to pana wczoraj znaleźliśmy. Co się stało?

— Fanki. Nie zdołałem uciec — mruknął, podążając za gospodarzem do sporej kuchni.

— To wyjaśnia szminki — zachichotał Harry jakby sam do siebie.

Mężczyzna tylko uniósł brwi zdziwiony, ale nic nie powiedział.

— Dzięki za pomoc.

— Nie ma pan za co dziękować. Zrobilibyśmy to dla każdego. — Harry postawił przed nim filiżankę z kawą i talerz jajecznicy na boczku. — Smacznego.

— Dziękuję.

W drzwiach stanął nagle starszy mężczyzna, na widok którego gość zamrugał z wrażenia. Wysoki, o dosyć nietypowej, raczej mrocznej urodzie.

— Przedstawiam Severusa Snape'a. Severusie, to pan Adam Mitchell Lambert — Harry dokonał prezentacji.

Nowoprzybyły kiwnął tylko głową i usiadł naprzeciwko. Śniadanie znalazło się i przed nim.

Lambert zauważył dziwne zachowanie tej dwójki. Młodszy z nich położył niby przypadkiem dłoń na ramieniu drugiego, a ten delikatnie, ale sugestywnie ją zdjął. Nie strzepnął czy brutalnie strącił, zdjął. Na ten gest młodszy posmutniał, ale już nie powtórzył ruchu.

— Czy mogę skorzystać z telefonu? — zapytał nagle Lambert, gdy przeszukał swoje kieszenie i nie znalazł nic ze swoich rzeczy. — Brat pewnie się martwi, gdzie się podziewam tyle czasu.

— Oczywiście, jest w przedpokoju, tuż za drzwiami kuchni.

Lambert wstał i poszedł zadzwonić. Urywki rozmowy było słychać w ciszy panującej w kuchni. Żaden z mężczyzn nie miał zamiaru jej przerwać, bawiąc się własną filiżanką z parującym napojem.

Po chwili gość wrócił z pytaniem:

— Czy jest tu jakiś spokojny motel, gdzie mógłbym się zatrzymać bez przyciągania fanek? Neil, mój brat, może odebrać mnie dopiero za parę dni. Straciłem klucze do wynajmowanego mieszkania i nie mam gdzie spać. Nawet dokumenty zabrano.

— Jeśli pan chce, może pan zamieszkać tutaj. Większość domu stoi pusta, a poza nami nikt nie wie, że pan tu jest i raczej nie mamy zamiaru ogłaszać tego nie wiadomo gdzie — zaproponował Harry, wstając i odkładając filiżankę do zlewu.

— Nie chciałbym być ciężarem. I tak już dużo dla mnie panowie zrobili.

— To żaden problem. Większość czasu i tak spędzam sam w domu — zaoponował Harry. — Severus często jest zajęty i nie ma zbyt dużo wolnego. Kilka dni towarzystwa mi nie zaszkodzi. Poza tym będzie pan potrzebował pomocy z tymi żebrami. Co jakiś czas trzeba je smarować, żeby ładnie się zrosły i nie przebiły na przykład płuca.

— Nie mam jak zapłacić za gościnę...

— Tym proszę się nie martwić, obaj mamy na tyle spore dochody, żeby się nie przejmować.

Severus wstał i przechodząc obok niego, rzucił:

— Lepiej niech pan się zgodzi, to gryfońska upartość. I tak postawi na swoim, czy pan tego chce, czy nie.

— Gryfońska? — nie zrozumiał.

— Takie nasze powiedzenie — powiedział szybko Potter, mierząc wzrokiem odchodzącego Severusa. — Naprawdę nie będzie problemu, jeśli pan zostanie. Tu nikt bez zaproszenia nie wejdzie, więc nie znajdą pana fanki... ani fani — dodał ciszej.

Adam uśmiechnął się na to lekko.

— Dobrze, że przynajmniej jestem wśród swoich — rzucił, ale na widok smutnego spojrzenia skierowanego w stronę schodów, gdzie znikł Severus, dodał poważnie: — Nie układa się wam?

— Można to tak ująć... — powiedział Harry, ale zaraz spłonął rumieńcem. — Jak się pan domyślił, że jesteśmy parą?

— Adam, wystarczy Adam. Po prostu zauważyłam, jak pan na niego patrzy.

— Harry — zaznaczył już trochę weselej Potter. — Mamy mały konflikt i staram się delikatnie zmienić zdanie Severusa. Niestety, nie tylko ja jestem uparty. Proszę się rozgościć. A, i proszę mówić, gdybyś chciał wyjść na zewnątrz, choć to odradzam, to centrum Londynu. Nasz system alarmowy może cię nie przepuścić z powrotem.

— Dziękuję za wszystko. Raczej nie mam zamiaru opuszczać tego schronienia. — Uśmiechnął się i wrócił do posiłku, trochę się krzywiąc, gdy uraził zbyt głębokim wdechem kontuzjowane żebra.

— Severusie! Masz natychmiast przestać! To jest głupie z twojej strony!

Adam uniósł głowę znad porannej gazety, słysząc krzyki z salonu. Wstał i zajrzał przez uchylone lekko drzwi. Był tu dopiero drugi dzień, ale nie nudził się ani chwili przy tej dwójce.

Severus ściągał książki z półek i układał je w pudłach.

— Przestań! — Harry szarpnął Snape'a, odrywając go od pracy.

Lambert oparł się plecami o ścianę, zamykając oczy. Ta dwójka sama nie wiedziała, jak głęboko wpadła. Uśmiechnął się. Nie chcieli się przyznać sami przed sobą. No, może poza Harrym. On wiedział.

— Sev!

Nagły huk spowodował, że mężczyzna znów zerknął. Jedna z półek runęła. Harry musiał odciągnąć Severusa w ostatniej chwili.

— **Wszystko w porządku, nic ci nie będzie** — zaśpiewał, wracając do stołu i swojej kawy. — **Kochanie, trzymam kontrolę. Przyjmij ból, przyjmij rozkosz.**  
>Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo słowa piosenki pasują do wydarzeń w salonie. Harry nie potrafił się oprzeć, trzymając Severusa w ramionach. Pochylił się nad nim i pocałował, przygryzając delikatnie wargę partnera.<p>

— **Jestem mistrzem obydwu. Zamknij oczy, nie umysł. Wpuść mnie do swojej duszy. Będę działał, dopóki nie będziesz totalnie odurzony. **— śpiewał Adam, nie przejmując się dziwnymi, bardzo sugestywnie gorącymi odgłosami z salonu.

Adam nie był wścibski. Miał po prostu szczęście do wchodzenia na dziwne sytuacje. Tym razem korzystał z łazienki na piętrze niedaleko sypialni gospodarza.

Tego, co robili, nie trzeba opisywać. Mężczyzna z uśmiechem wrócił do suszenia włosów ręcznikiem.

— **Kochanie, nie bój się. Bardzo cię poniżę** — zaśpiewał jak zwykle na głos.

Gospodarze już przyzwyczaili się do jego ciągłego śpiewu. Nie zwracali w ogóle uwagi, bardziej zajęci sobą.**  
><strong>— **Chodźmy, to mój pokaz. Kochanie, rób co mówię. Nie przejmuj się tym, czym zamierzam się popisać. Mówiłem ci, będę cię przytrzymywał, póki się nie zachwycisz. Będę kontynuował, aż zaczniesz wykrzykiwać moje imię...  
><strong>— Harry, och...

Adam uśmiechnął się szeroko. Cóż za zgranie z czasem. Zostawił wyczerpaną parę i zszedł do salonu.

— Nie możesz uciec! Wiem, że mnie kochasz! I wiesz, że to odwzajemniam!

Harry stał na schodach, gdy Severus z walizkami u stóp ubierał płaszcz.

Adam siedział na parapecie okna w salonie i obserwował ulicę, niby nie zwracając na nich uwagi, nucąc pod nosem.

Harry zbiegł ze schodów i zablokował sobą drzwi.

— Zostaniesz, aż skończę, Severusie.

— **Nie ma ucieczki, jak już zacznę.** — Słowa piosenki popłynęły same. — **Za pierwszym razem posiądę twoje serce**.

— Kocham cię i nie pozwolę ci odejść, bo masz jakieś dziwaczne pomysły. Nie jesteś stary. Jesteś dojrzałym mężczyzną i takiego cię kocham. Przecież wiecznie nie można być młodym. Też nie będę, ale nie mam zamiaru z tego powodu uciekać.

— Harry…

— **Nie ma mowy o włączeniu alarmu. Więc trzymaj się do momentu, gdy skończę.**  
>— Nie przerywaj mi! Nie uwierzę w nic, co powiesz. Jesteśmy tyle lat razem i mam nagle uwierzyć, że ci przeszło? Wczoraj rano na to nie wyglądało. Pasujemy do siebie.<p>

Severus nic nie mówił. Patrzył tylko na swojego partnera. Wiedział, że ten ma rację.

— **Wiesz, w co się wpakowałeś? Wytrzymasz to, co zamierzam zrobić? Bo zrobi się dla ciebie ostro. Jestem tu dla twojej przyjemności.**  
>Harry uśmiechnął się, słysząc tekst, i objął Severusa, wsuwając pod niezapięty płaszcz oraz koszulę dłonie i wtulając się w gorące ciało.<p>

— Jestem tu dla twojej przyjemności, Severusie. I dla naszej miłości.  
>— <strong>Założę się, że myślałeś, iż jestem delikatny i słodki. Myślałeś, że to anioł zwalił cię z nóg. Ale ja zamierzam podkręcić temperaturę. Jestem tu dla twojej przyjemności.<br>**Adamnadal śpiewał, ale dwójki już nie było przy wyjściu. Drzwi ich wspólnej sypialni zamknęły się z trzaskiem.

Podobało mu się takie godzenie par. Może ta piosenka pomoże też innym?****

  
>Koniec.<p> 


End file.
